Our institution became Provisional Members of the Gynecologic Oncology Group in February 1977, and we are actively participating in 15 protocols and anticipate participating in 7 of the new protocols after they have been approved by our institutional Human Investigation Committee. Our institution will register with the Group's Statistical Office (all new gynecologic cancer patients). During the last calendar year we saw 108 new patients with invasive gynecologic malignancies. We predict that this number will increase and that 30 patients will be enrolled on protocols this coming year. The undersigned agrees to accept responsibility for the scientific and technical conduct of the product and for the provision of required progress reports if a grant is awarded as a result of this application.